


Hair

by Nightworldlove



Series: Korrasami week '15 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Day 2; Hair, Gen, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami week 2015's Day two prompt; Hair. AU, inspired by this video (on YT; watch?v=5kCeXYWXA0I).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> The second prompt(/entry) for Korrasami week 2015! So, this one is very different from all the entries I have seen so far. Also it’s written in first person-perspective, which I never do. But when you read it, you’ll understand why. I hope you guys like it...

 

   I stare at the ceiling, looking at the glow-in-the-dark stars that daddy put up there for me. When it’s dark, the stars light up, which looks really pretty. Just as if I’m sleeping in the open air. I thought it was super cool and was super happy that daddy said I could have them up there, I have the best mommy and daddy in the world.

   The door of my bedroom opens and mommy comes in.

   “Korra, are you getting up? Asami’s coming over today!” she says and I nod.

   “Yes mommy, I’ll get dressed right now!” I call enthusiastically and jump out of my bed. I walk directly to my closet and take out my favorite shirt; with the Fire Ferrets logo on it. Asami has exactly the same, sometimes we wear the shirts at the same time. I pull it over my head and stick my arms through the sleeves, then grab a pair of pants. With a little bit of effort I manage to get the button through the hole myself. Lastly, my sneakers; which I can now tie myself. Dad told me that I’m super cool now, because I can tie my shoes by myself.

   “Korra, are you coming already?” my mommy shouts from the living room and I sigh.

   “Yes mommy, I’m coming!” I shout back at my mom. But I have to do something first. My girl friend is coming over today, Asami. But Asami is sick, she has no hair on her head anymore. All because of that stupid disease; that stupid disease which makes Asami sad, but me too. She is my girl friend, but now she is my sick girl friend. Asami can’t always play outside anymore, because it is too cold.

 

   Quickly I run to the bathroom and look for mommy’s toilet bag.

   “Where did mommy put it? Oh! In the cabinet under the sink of course!” I say and hit my small hand against my big forehead. Stupid of me, of _course_ it is there.

   I grab the toilet bag and hold it upside down, cluttering the containments onto the floor. I search through the pile of tubes, bottles, jars, brushes and more stuff. Eventually I find what I was looking for, the scissors. Carefully I grab the cold metal in my right hand and step onto the step in front of the mirror, which is especially for me; because I’m not so big yet.

   As I stand up straight, I look at the mirror. Daddy’s little girl, mommy’s big girl. ‘Our little rebel.’ As they always say to me, which is a good thing, I think. Mommy loves my hair and always tries to braid it, or puts little pigtails in it. I always just let her, because she likes it. She always did Asami’s hair too, after we played and it got messed up. Asami’s hair was _way_ longer than mine, also her hair was black. And wavy; Asami’s hair was really pretty. But now Asami doesn’t have long hair anymore… Now she is bald, but I haven’t seen her without hair yet.

 

   “Snip!” I say, as the scissor cuts. A strand of hair falls down, softly landing onto the tiled bathroom floor. “Snip!” I continue, another strand of hair floating down onto the floor. This is kinda fun, I should do this more often! Maybe I’ll become a hair cutting woman later, when I’m big. Then I can cut hair with the scissors every day!

   “Snip, snip, snip! Snip goes the scissor; snip, snip, snip! Now I look hip!” I sing and laugh. I am making up the song all by myself, just like that.

 

   When I cut the last strand of hair, I look into the mirror. It looks pretty tough and cool. Just a little different, that is all. I wonder if Asami would like it.

   I step off of the little step and sweep all the hair together with my little hands. Then I grab the bottom of my shirt with one hand and a little handful of hair with the other, putting it into my shirt. I continue until all the hair on the floor is in my shirt, and take the bottom of my shirt with both hands; so the hair won’t fall out.

 

   Mommy is still in the kitchen, probably making sammie’s. Mommy always chuckles when I say that, but I just can’t say that difficult word big people say. She hasn’t seen my hair yet, I wonder what she thinks of it. Mommy really loves my hair… What if she has to cry if she sees that I cut my hair off? I don’t want to make mommy sad…

   I look out of the window again and finally see the familiar Sato-mobile stopping in front of the house. There is Asami!

   Carefully I get off of the couch, making sure not to drop the hair onto the floor. Then I walk towards the hall, tiptoeing so mommy can’t hear me.

 

   When I open up the front door, even before the doorbell rings, I see Asami standing there. As pretty as always, but with a warm, fuzzy and very pretty winter hat on her head. It is her favorite winter hat, of course. Her mommy and daddy look at me with big, shocked eyes. But Asami just smiles widely, showing her white teeth.

   I hold out my hand, in which I put a few strands of my own hair and give it to Asami.

      “This is hair for you, Asami. Then we both have hair again, it just has to grow a little bit. But of this hair they will make a wig, so you won’t be bald anymore!” I say cheerfully. “My hair isn’t as long and pretty as your hair was, but I think it will look very pretty on you.”

   Asami has tears in her eyes, but smiles. “Thank you, Korra!” she thanks me and takes off her winter hat and puts it onto my head. Still smiling as she does that.

   “You are my super best girl friend, Korra!” Asami says and I nod heavily.

   “And you are _my_ super best girl friend, Asami. For ever and always!” I reply and wrap my little arms around Asami’s neck.

 

   Mommy walks into the hallway and shrieks, her eyes are wide and she has her hands in front of her open mouth. She just stares at me for a few seconds.

   “Korra! Your hair! What did you do?!” she asks, shocked. I just smile widely.

   “I cut it, so Asami can make a wig and will have hair again!” I answer and mommy wraps her arms around me, she even cries a little bit. She rustles my, now short and almost pixie-like, hair while she hugs me.

   “Asami, you too. Let’s all hug!” I say and pull Asami into the hug. Asami’s mommy and daddy join in on the hug too. Asami is my best girl friend, forever. Sick or not, she will always be my very best friend in the whole wide world!


End file.
